Timed Differently
by Stanmamamoo
Summary: "As I went to bed that night, I felt that tomorrow would be a pretty special day." I had no idea how right that thought would be because the next day, I suddenly wake up in a body that's not mine. OC reborn as Ultear. I think it's the first OC as Ultear fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**AN: Hi! Stanmamamoo here:)) this is currently my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it:) **

Life is strange; sometimes you are given great blessings while other times it feels as though your misfortune will never end. My life, however, is the complete opposite of strange. It was quite monotonous: waking up every day just to go to college and then coming back to my dingy apartment so that I could sleep and start the cycle again. It felt as though I would continue to do this until I died. I never expected that I would actually make a friend who would change my life for the better.

My story started on a dreary Monday morning, when the clouds were gray and the rain was pouring. It was an apt reflection of my mood that day. I was just walking to the bus station so that I could go to the hell hole that was known as college when I suddenly bumped into someone. The guy I bumped into seemed like a nerd; he was carrying stacks of mangas of different kinds. "Oi! Watch where you're going," he shouted. I quickly looked at him and mumbled an apology before bending down to help him pick up some of the fallen mangas. One of them, entitled Fairy Tail, caught my eye.

The guy noticed me staring at the manga and said, "Hey, if you want, you can keep that one. I'm planning on donating all of these since my mom's complaining about my manga addiction,". "Thanks for the offer," I replied and held out my hand, "My name is Kaia. I'm a college student," The guy shakes my hand and says, "Nice to meet you! I'm Vince. I'm also a college student,". We continued to make small talk as we walked to the bus station.

Time skip * after class*  
After class, I took the bus home before preparing myself some food to eat. I didn't have a lot of homework to do and I felt really lazy so I planned to go to bed early. As I was getting ready to go to bed, I suddenly spotted the fairy tail manga that the guy from earlier gave me and I figured that I could read some of that before bed so that my curiosity would be sated.

Time skip *end of the week*  
By the end of the week, I had finished reading the manga that I was given and had decided to finish reading the whole series online. I also learned from google (_duh_) that fairy tail had an anime about them and I decided to watch it as well. I binge watched and binge read the series. I was pretty obsessed now and it brought me happiness to read about fairy tail.

In my head, I secretly wished that fairy tail was real and that I could be part of it, but I knew that it was just wishful thinking. Oh well… if I can't live in the fairy tail universe, I might as well do well in college so that I could get a good job and hopefully find friends who would stick by me.

As I went to bed that night, I felt like tomorrow would be a pretty special day.

**AN: Hi again! I hope you liked the first part of the story. If you liked it, please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up weird

**AN**:**Hi again! This is the second chapter for Timed Differently. I hope you enjoy reading it:))**

The next day, I woke up feeling warm and comfy, which was sorta weird since my bed was hard and cold. Eh, I could worry about that later, right now I just wanted to sleep more.

Later that day, when I was finally fully awake, I noticed that my surroundings were different. That realization caused me to panic. I was no longer in my small dorm but instead I was in a nursery. At least… I think it was a nursery. Aside from that, I felt weird, like something was about to burst inside of me. The world seemed blurry and my head hurt, but I somehow managed to stand before I noticed that I was too short and my body… wait… THIS WASNT MY BODY. Shit. What do I do. I was in a baby's body. That was why everything was blurry. With the stress of my discoveries, I did the only thing that a baby could do: in short, I cried. A lot.

My crying was so loud that it was bound to attract someone's attention. In a few minutes, a woman rushed over to me. She had short, dark purple hair and was pale, which made her black eyes stand out more. She also had a motherly aura and seemed frantic to calm me down.

As she held me in her arms, I managed to get a closer look at her face. She looked vaguely familiar, as though I had seen her before.

"It's ok, Ultear." She whispered reassuringly. It wasn't until she had repeated the statement twice that I realized that she called me Ultear. Why did she call me that? My name was Kaia, not Ultear… unless… I was somehow transported to an alternate universe and became Ultear… Nah. That would never happen. For now though, I resolved to accept my fate and be a good baby until I figured out what was actually going on.

A few hours later, after my "mother" calmed me down, I started feeling hot and the feeling from earlier came back; I felt like I would burst. Soon, the pain became unbearable and I started crying again. Obviously, this attracted my mother's attention _again. _She came into my room and immediately checked on me, looking extremely worried when she felt my temperature. Soon, she conjured some ice to put on my head… wait… CONJURED SOME ICE? Ok. It's official. I'm crazy and delusional. Maybe the fever was just getting to me. Yeah… that's it… or maybe I was actually living in the fairy tail universe as Ultear.

Time skip *a few years*

A few years after my arrival in this world, I finally managed to grasp the concept that I had been transported to Ultear's body. Until now, I still feel extremely guilty since it feels like I'm the reason for her "death". I've tried to reach out to her soul numerous times but right now, it feels like I'm the only person in this body. Aside from that though, my life has been pretty good.

At first, when I realized that I was Ultear, I wondered where Gray and Lyon were, until I remembered that my mom only met them when I was gone. Because of that, I don't know if I should let myself be brought to the bureau nd then escape later. I know that eventually I'll have to leave since my magic is growing at such a fast rate and I feel like it's going to explode soon, but I love my mom and I don't want to leave her.

My mom is the best part about being reborn as Ultear. She's everything I've ever wanted in a parent; she's kind and caring but doesn't coddle me. I love her so much and I can't imagine being separated from her. She still doesn't know that I'm not actually her daughter though, and I'm scared that when she finds out, she'll shun me. It's one of my greatest fears.

Right now though, I'll just enjoy my childhood before I have to leave. I can feel my magic overflowing from its container and it hurts. I actually feel feverish, now that I think about it. I don't think I have much time left with my mom. As I think this, I suddenly feel a stab of pain shooting throughout my body. Oh shit. I don't feel so well. I decide that going to my mom is the best course of action right now so I stumble my way to her room and start crying out, "Mom, I don't feel so well,". Then I black out.

**AN: That's the end of the chapter:) I'll probably update again tomorrow or maybe the day after that. I'm pretty busy right now and I have to write this in secret because no one in my family knows that I write fanfic. Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3: My New Hell

**AN: Hi everyone! sorry this is so late :(( I was still trying to figure out the general direction of where I wanted my story to go. Anyways, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the past two chapters, but here it is: I do not, in any way, shape or form own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

When I next woke up, I was in a dark room and lying down on a hard bed. The room was sparse and only had a toilet and a bed. I desperately struggled to escape the room but there were no windows and the door of the room was locked and reinforced with magic. I was still weak and I was in no condition to move, much less try to escape.

Soon after that though, I fell unconscious again from tiredness and from magical overload, but not before seeing a man enter the room that I was in.

Time skip *a few hours*

By the time I woke up again, I was no longer in the room from before. Instead, I was in a different room that sort of looked like a control room: it had machines and a big desk with numerous buttons. I was also strapped to a huge machine. All of my limbs were tied up with wire, making it harder to move.

There was also a man standing in front of me. He seemed to be a scientist since he wore a white lab coat and had a clipboard with him. He was also writing things down while observing me.

"Specimen 12 is awake. Start the testing process.", the scientist abruptly said. Suddenly, I felt pain, the likes of which I've never felt before. My veins were burning and my blood was boiling. I couldn't do anything else but scream; I wanted to die. Once again, I blacked out from the pain I was experiencing.

Time skip *a few hours*

I woke up to the sound of someone saying, "Stop. If this continues on, specimen 12 will not survive. We must be tactful when collecting her magical energy or she'll die. We can't let this much magical potential go to waste." I blearily opened my eyes and immediately recognized the face in front of me; it was Brain. I could feel dread pooling in my stomach and weighing me down.

This man would later on form the Oracion Seis and take away the futures of six, innocent children. I knew that I had to do something, but I was too weak to do much. Brain then ordered the other scientists to bring me back to the room I first found myself in.

I kicked and bit them as they tried to drag me back to my room, but, all my efforts were futile for they gestured for some guards to lift me up and hold my wrists and ankles tightly.

In a few minutes, I was back in the place where I first woke up. I guessed this place was my room since there was a bed and they ordered me to stay here. I didn't really pay attention to Ultear's past when I was watching Fairy Tail. As such, I don't know how long she stayed here and because of that, I'm not sure if my early escape will lead to the timeline being changed.

I _really_ don't want the timeline to change since if it does, I won't know what to expect next and whether the threats that Fairy Tail faces will be defeated. I don't want the timeline to change, but at the same time, I want to go back to my mom and prevent her death.

You see, back in my old world, my mom was pretty much absent from my life. She left my dad when I was little and so, she left my dad to raise a 4 year old by himself. My dad had a hard time raising me by himself but he managed to do it. He was amazing and he was the only one who supported me and who I could depend on wholeheartedly. I guess this is why I latched onto Ur as my new mother figure. I wasn't exactly starved for love, but ever since I was little, I've always wanted a mother who would love and take care of me, unlike my own mom.

I think that if I escape early, I'll be able to find my mom faster, but, I have another more urgent problem right now. I don't know how to get my arc of time magic. I know that it was master Hades who gave Ultear the book, but that was only after Ultear saw her mom with Gray and Lyon and returned to the Bureau. If I go through with that timeline, I won't be able to save my mom in time. Unless… I escape now and look for Hades myself. He can't be that hard to track… _maybe_.

I'm not really sure about how to do this. My plan is really crazy… so crazy it that it just might _work_. Okay. That's it. When I see a way to escape, I am breaking out of here, but for now, good night. I'm so tired right now.

**AN: so? how was it? Was it good? The next chapter is actually halfway written already, so I should be updating again pretty soon. See you next time!**


End file.
